1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a storage system for a refrigeration appliance, and more specifically to a storage system including a rail attached without the use of fasteners to a liner panel while eliminating the need for undercuts in the liner panel.
2. Description of Related Art
One configuration of a conventional refrigeration appliance includes at least one door to provide access to a fresh food compartment or a freezer compartment, allowing access to the stored items within the refrigeration appliance. Conventional refrigeration appliances typically include shelves or bins mounted to the interior of the door for storing fresh and frozen food items within the compartment. Such a configuration is convenient, as door-mounted bins increase the amount of storage space that is easily accessed by the user, rather than having to reach into the interior areas of the refrigerator. Door-mounted bins can also provide the convenience of configurations beneficial to store items such as bottles, cans, and/or other food or beverage containers.
However, the manufacturing ease of liner panels configured for door-mounted bins is often lessened due to the need for undercuts in the liner panel. Undercuts are zones which cannot be formed with a simple mold structure and require “action,” or movable parts within one of the mold cavities. These movable parts increase the cost of the molds. Additionally, some solutions for fastening rails to the liner panel require fasteners and fittings located behind the liner panel, in the volume between the liner panel and the door exterior. This configuration requires additional time, labor, and expense in the assembly process. Accordingly, improvements to refrigeration appliance storage bins and their mounting structures are desired.